Animaxio
Application template from Commission Saga II Sign-Ups Name: Animaxio, but prefers nickname of 'Max' Alliance/Group: Rose Order/Commission XIII Number/Rank: Whatever you can give me. Titles/Aliases: The Tragic Animist Age: 24 Gender: Male Physical Description: A tall, and somewhat lanky individual, Max stands at 6' 4". He is not very muscled for his size nor age, but has other ways of making up for it. A life as a circus performer (better described in Biography>History), Max is supremely acrobatic, flexible and varied in his skills. His hair is a dirty blonde colour, and sits on his head in a mass of waves and curls that just fails to reach his shoulders. His eyes are deep brown that is almost black, and his skin colour is slightly on the pale side. Biography: - History: 'Bored with lifein a well-off yet penilless noble family, Max ran away from his home when he was eighteen for a life in the circus, beforehand greatly enjoying the exploits of all its members whenever their troupe might come to town. His generally friendly nature and his tendency to both seek and crave attention meant he was a natural fit in the group. He trained with each and every member of the troupe to understand what he was best at, and what he wanted to do. Eventually, Max found his forté in acrobatics and his interest in animation and illusion-making. His favourite acrobatic feats were especially dangerous, such as tight-rope walking and generally high-up stunts. Eventually, a particularly daring and dangerous stunt proved too good an opportunity to miss for one Heartless, who, only in partial contribution to Max's fatal injuries, cut the rope he was walking on. An unnocupied moment in an ambulance saw the Heartless steal away his Heart. ' - Personality: 'Fun- and excitement-loving, Max garners enourmous joy from the feats he is able to display to others and the reactions they produce. His action and his attitude ultimately combine into somone who is sometimes a bit too seeking of attention, and as such, Max can become very depressed when lonely. ' Element/Attribute: 'Matter manipulation Max's control over matter extends into two areas: One is his ability to control it by contact. By simply touching an object, Max is able to control it, should it have moving parts or be a loose material such as wool. For example, if he were to touch a car, he would be able to set it moving by simply touching it once and then concentrating his efforts. He can also extend this control into living things, but typically only fairly dim-witted ones, given that sentient beings are capable of fighting his control. Second is his ability to extend his own senses into the objects he touches. Regardless of whether the object is animate, inanimate, organic, inorganic, alive, or dead, Max is able to extend his senses into it. It doesn't even need any glands or sensory facilities for it. Max is, from simply touching it, able to see, hear, touch, taste and smell from all points on a block of wood, or any other object he might touch. Both of these aspects can last indefinitely with sufficient preperation and measures taken to prolong the effect. ' Abilities: Aside from those relating to his Attribute, none, save for the ability to summon his own Lesser Nobodies, Simia Naullus. They hold a great resemblance to chimpanzees, except about half as large again. Their entire body is grey, save for where patches of fur do not extend, which are a greyish blue. They have arms that can extend to a reach of roughly two metres, and are exceptionally acrobatic, much like Max himself. They usually attack in groups of three or more. Weaponry: '''Max's weapon is certainly an unusual one. A scarf, no less. Made of a material like neoprene and nine metres long, the scarf is like a single long sock of the stuff. Despite the fact it can inflate to a certain degree, it is typically folded relatively flat. At each end of the scarf is a hand, somewhat skeletal-looking, made of a dark grey metal. The material of the scarf is a deep blue in colour. Because of his control over the matter he touches, Max uses the scarf like an extra pair of limbs, and can control the movements of the two hands as well. Max always wears the scarf, and never loosens it from his neck, for reasons unknown. When not in battle, the scarf will shorten dramatically, to the point where the hands rest on Max's shoulders as though they were shoulder-pads of sorts. Because of the nature of the scarf and it's ability to move, given the length that is always wrapped around Max's neck, it can be used as two four-metre long limbs, or as a single eight-metre-long one. Clothing and Equipment: '''Underneath his Organization trenchcoat, Max wears tan denim cargo jeans, and a mildly-dark-blue, form-fitting jumper that is tucked into the jeans at the waist. Instead of the usual shoes of the Commision, Max wears the padded-soul, heavy-duty socks worn by martial artists and street acrobats, preffering to use it to help him fight and move around. '''Miscellaneous Information: '''In his fighting, Max makes use of any part of his environment to win, such as walls, poles and doorways, but not, for example, to bash someone's head against, but rather as ways to move around, such as is practiced in street acrobatics/parkour Category:Commission Saga Category:Nobody Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Original Character